lugarufandomcom-20200214-history
Overgrowth
Overgrowth is an upcoming action video game under development by Wolfire Games. It was announced on September 17, 2008[1] for Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X and Linux. The game plays as a 3D third-person action game, set in a pre-industrial world of anthropomorphic fighter rabbits, wolves, dogs, cats and rats.[2] The game is designed by David Rosen, mainly known in the Mac game development community for having placed well in the game development contest uDevGames three years in a row.[3][4][5] Features Overgrowth will be based on a new game engine called the 'Phoenix Engine'. The engine includes a number of useful features like an animation handler in which animations can be smoothly blended between,[6] a scripting system using AngelScript that is tied into the game engine allowing for a lot of control over various engine features,[7]and an ambient sound system.[8] The game will be shipped with a fully featured level editor and the developers want to make sure that the tools required to mod the game will not be too costly or preferably free.[9] Gameplay Overgrowth will build on the gameplay of its predecessor Lugaru.[10] Its fighting system will be based around context-sensitive attacks, reversals, high mobility and reliance on environment. As of now, the game has a Sandbox mode with a level editor, animation editor, and more. Setting and Plot Overgrowth picks up where Lugaru left off, with the world in a state of de facto anarchy.After killing the corrupted king, Turner (the main character) refused to take his place, instead choosing to leave the monarchy headless and wander the island in search of some new purpose. Overgrowth's setting appears to build on that premise, as concept art shows a chaotic world with tall structures overrun by vegetation, and inhabited by fierce rabbits, wolves, rats, cats and dogs, trying to survive with simple weapons and makeshift armor.[11] Some concept art shows a city with an organic layout. An interview with Wolfire Games by British video gaming website zConnection revealed some more details regarding the game's storyline and plot.[12] What is the plot or storyline of Lugaru's sequel, ''Overgrowth?'' Well, I'm not supposed to reveal too much on this front. David is still ironing out the final details on the path of Overgrowth. We're pretty sure that we want Turner, the star of Lugaru, to be the protagonist of Overgrowth. Overgrowth will occur in the same world, some years after Lugaru ended. We believe veterans of Lugaru will have a more flavored understanding of Overgrowth's atmosphere but we will definitely make Overgrowth its own stand alone game. New species are now in the world. So far we've announced cats and rats and we've worked out the cultural and physical differences of each species. I'm not supposed to leak the actual plot line yet but I can say that it will guide the player through all the exciting aspects of the Overgrowth universe. Developmenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Overgrowth&action=edit&section=4 edit Since 25 November 2008, Wolfire Games has released new Alpha tests on a frequent basis, usually monthly, containing most of the features so far implemented in the game. These are available to people who have pre-ordered the game.[13] Overgrowth was released 17 December 2013 as an Early Access title on Steam (software).[14] Category:Games